Morax
|-| Morax= |-| Moloch= Character Synopsis Morax 'is a reccurring demon in the series, first appearing in Strange Journey within Sector Antlia as a boss in the B2F of the sector. He has a desire to destroy humanity because of the violence they've caused. He asks the Tadano whether he thinks that the demons are the real heroes for doing this. Morax appears once more in Sector Fornax, proclaiming his vengeance against the protagonist for defeating him. He appears in his new form as the Tyrant Moloch. Moloch is the true form of Morax, encountered in Sector Fornax, explaining why Morax is of the Tyrant race rather than Fallen. Character Statistics 'Tiering: Low 2-C Verse: Shin Megami Tensei Name: Morax, Moloch, Foraii Gender: Male Age: Undefinable (Demons are naturally born in a world without Time or Space, beyond past, present and future) Classification: Demon, Fallen Angel Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acausality (Paracausality; Demons are naturally born in a world beyond time and do not perceive it linearly, being completely unaffected by the collapse of the multiverse across past, present and future), Non-Corporeal (As a Demon, Yaldabaoth is not a physical being, and is a thought-form made of pure information and data), Pocket Reality Manipulation, Reality Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation (Demon such as Morax are capable of passively maintaining entire space-time sector within Yhe Schwarzwelt. In addition, similar demons can create universes within The Expanse), Abstract Existence (Demons exist as thought forms and are akin to living ideals percieved by humanity. Morax specifically embodies Humanity's vices such as bloodlust and violence), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4 and 8. Can return to The Axiom to reform indefinitely), Regeneration (High-Godly. Capable of regenerating after being erased from nonexistence alongside the entire multiverse across past, present and future), Fire Manipulation (Capable of utilizing fire in his attacks), Darkness Manipulation (Chaos-allied demons are regarded as "powers of darkness", other demons of the Goetia can use this ability as well), Death Manipulation (Can learn hama/mudo skills which induce death onto foes regardless of their durability or vitality), Mind and Empathic Manipulation (Can cause foes to panic or become fearful by inducing status effects onto them), Matter Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Demons are capable of destroying souls with normal attacks, as well as absorbing them and collecting the populations of entire cities to turn them into energy), Energy Manipulation (Tyrants of the Schwarzwelt passively emit a wave of energy which encompasses their respective sector, creating a quantum barrier that prevents travels to adjacent space-times), Fear Manipulation, ETC, Destructive Ability: Universe Level+ '(Created Sector Antlia of the Schwarzwelt. Each Sector is it's own space-time continuum. Similar in nature to demons such as Loki, who governs an entire Universe as a mere extension of himself in the Expanse) 'Speed: Immeasurable (As a demon, is a native of the expanse, which transcends the space, time and causality of the multiverse) Lifting Ability: Immeasurable (Exists beyond the laws of physics) Striking Ability: Universal+ Durability: Universe Level+ ' 'Stamina: Infinite Range: Universal+ ' 'Intelligence: High. Very knowledgeable on astronomy and astrology. Weaknesses: Ice and Ice-based attacks. Other Attributes List of Equipment: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Rampage:' A haphazard assault of physical strength. *'Oni-Kagura:' A strong blow with low accuracy. *'Maragi:' A fire-based attack with a wide area of effect. As Moloch: *'Mortal Jihad:' An exceptionally powerful physical strike. *'Maragidyne:' A far more powerful fire-based attack, also with a wide area of effect. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Demons Category:Angels Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Religious Figures Category:Abstract Beings Category:Acausal Beings Category:Reality Warpers Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Regenerators Category:Fire Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Immortals Category:Time Benders Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Space Benders Category:Death Users Category:Mind Users Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Fear Users Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Psychics Category:Hax Category:Tier 2